Spider
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Sakuraya and Psyche have poor taste. [Continuation of Babbling Brook.]


The bright pink door opens and Sakuraya struts out of the changing room with her nose in the air. Delic chuckles as she stops a foot before the stroller to twirl for her audience, splaying her arms to show off her selected dress to its fullest. Hibiya scrutinizes the article with thinning lips, examining the mass of airy ruffles and terribly stitched sequin patches. What Sakuraya has chosen to try on barely resembles a dress to the brunet and more like she's pulled her bed lining free to wrap around herself after drowning it with glitter. It wouldn't be quite so hideous were she a mere tot, but at her age it just looks like she's found the cheapest dress in the discount bin to prance about in.

"How does it look?" Sakuraya asks, her wide eyes eager for approval of her choice.

"You make that dress look very nice, princess." Delic says, leaning forward on the stroller to reach her level better. Hibiya's nose wrinkles as they struggle to read the blond's tone, unable to discern if he's being sincere or trying to humor her.

Hibiya's having a rough time swallowing down their desire to order their daughter to immediately change back and throw that dress into the garbage where it belongs to allow her growth. Sakuraya was old enough to choose her own clothes, or so Delic claimed, and she needed to find her own style and identity. Delic wasn't wrong with his stance and Hibiya agreed that it was the right thing to do, it's just that, well, what on earth does a child know about proper styles of dress? Clearly absolutely nothing!

With everyone fixing Sakuraya with their attention, Psyche throws his closest stuffed animal past his sister. "Suck!"

"Quite," Hibiya quietly murmurs under their breath. Delic's lips press tightly together and his shoulders shake as he retrains himself from responding to the comment.

Sakuraya's face instantly twists as the white rabbit hits the wall to her left, her right foot raising to insistently stomp down. "My name's not _Suck_ , Psyche!"

"Sweetheart, you know Psyche's still learning his words." Hibiya coos in attempt to defuse the girl.

Sakuraya's pout intensifies. "Psyche's so nasty, Mama!"

As Delic leaves the stroller to retrieve the petite brunet's latest stuffed animal turned teething toy, Hibiya finds themself unable to disagree.

"Why don't you show us something else you've picked out, princess?"

Sakuraya's elated glow returns, her attention diverted. "Okay! Wait til you see _this one_ ," she rambles with excitement while dashing back into the changing room.

Hibiya whirls on the blond the second the door clicks closed. "Delic, get rid of that dress."

"We _have_ to buy it for her if she wants it," he says back firmly.

Hibiya's mouth twists with repulsion as they cross their arms. "I don't wish to support whomever was behind that disaster by paying for it."

"It made her so happy, Hibiya." Delic frowns. "She'll grow out of it or it'll wear out eventually."

" _Eventually_ should have been when she saw it on the rack."

Psyche releases a growl, soft and vaguely confused sounding. Both of his parents divert their attention to the toddler as he tries to mimic the sound of their spoken Rs. Delic exhales a soft laugh as he hands the saliva soaked stuffed rabbit back to the brunet. One of its white ears instantly return to in between Psyche's gums as he hugs it against his chest again.

Hibiya's face is back to looking as though they've glanced at Sakuraya's new dress again as they watch the tot chew happily. "That was _on the floor_!"

"Relax," the blond dismisses with a wave of his hand, "Psyche's put worse in his mouth."

"I don't wish to be reminded of _that_." Hibiya shudders.

"Does it give you… _the heebie jeebies_ , Hibi-chan?" The brunet's deep groan is instantaneous. "Or maybe the creepy crawlies?"

Hibiya heaves with a gag, swatting Delic's arm as the blond chuckles with amusement. "I said _cease_!"

"At least it wasn't like a cockroach, right?"

Hibiya gags again before their brows are knitting in anger. " _Delic!_ "


End file.
